She Will Be Loved
by TheAngelOfRoses270
Summary: When Meiko's heart breaks unexpectedly, Kaito finds his chance to finally capture her heart. Kaito/Meiko


**Disclaimer: **I do not own vocaloid, not even Kaito or Meiko. (Or Dell, her ex. Le gasp~!)

Kaito was leaning casually over his apartment balcony, thinking. It was around midnight and the soft summer heat kept him cozy. The lights of Tokyo were still screaming for his attention with all different colors and styles, yet his gaze was set elsewhere, specifically on a random star he picked out of the night sky. He was trying to get his mind off of what was below him and on what was important. He kept thinking back to Meiko.

She was in such frenzy when he last saw her. He had come around late in the afternoon to check on her, just to see how she was doing. Meiko was sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Her hair appeared messy and unkempt. A bottle of sake was spilled on the floor. Hiccups echoed throughout the room, all of them coming from her.

"_Meiko!" Kaito immediately ran to her side and put his left arm around her. "Tell me what's wrong." _

_She took a while to answer. "I… He… It hurts so badly." _

"_What?" Kaito asked, starting to go into something of a shock. "Did Dell do something to you?"_

_She started to twiddle with her fingers and she became silent before answering, "He broke up with me."_

Kaito knew very little about Dell except that he was Meiko's boyfriend and that he was an extremely heavy smoker. Her apartment always reeked a little of him. Apparently, they had been going out for a while since Meiko was so broken hearted. She was always silent about her romantic relationships, especially to Kaito. He knew her to be a strong soul in even the most horrific situations. Then again, she was clearly drunk…

"_I never want to see him again!" She yelled in a complete fury. _

"_You don't have to," Kaito said, trying to calm her down. _

"_He's leaving for England next week, anyway. Hope that jerk moves there!" Meiko glanced over at her friend. He returned her look, staring directly into her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her dark chocolate eyes had changed to a grayish brown. She almost looked lifeless, and he'd never seen her like this. His heart broke on the spot._

Kaito snapped back and glanced to the city below when he heard a couple of car beeps.

"Traffic jam," He sighed to himself. Like that wasn't a normal sight for him…

He returned his gaze to the sky, wondering how big it truly was. He'd heard so many expressions and remarks about love, but somehow the sky surely seemed to be a fitting metaphor for him. There's always a brightest star for everyone, right? And wasn't his Meiko?

Their history with each other stretched back years. Meeting in middle school, the two clicked quite easily. Kaito was silent and willing to listen to Meiko's remarks. She still talks like that, he recalled. Then again, he was still the quiet type.

His feelings for her had not truly blossomed until their high school graduation when he became a true friend of hers. They both wanted to go into law and ended up applying at the same college, both entering easily. No matter what, they always shared the habit of studying, with or without help. He'd always wanted to make a move on her, until Meiko started dating around herself. She was always the flirtatious type, having the looks and the personality for it. He backed off then, not wanting to interrupt her plans for life. Now, four years later, he'd finally had a chance to reach her heart, but not before mending it.

Kaito retreated to his room, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. It flashed 1:37. His eyes widened, shocked that he had stayed up so late. He sighed, getting into bed and turning over to face the window, then turning back on his back. It wouldn't be easy for him to fall asleep after what happened to Meiko yesterday.

Plans started forming in his head to get her, fix her, catch her heart. He wanted to date her, get rid of her past, and just love her. After four years, he had some really good ideas, but he had no idea if they'd be effective or not since he didn't know that much of Meiko's romantic side. The only thing he knew at this point is that they were still friends, and you can't go much farther than that unless you become a true friend. He finally had the chance to become hers. He just had to be wise about it.

**A/N. **Everyone knows that when you listen to songs on replay, you get inspiration. That song just happened to be She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. (Old song, I know. Classic too. :D) I always see a broken adult couple when I listen to this song and I decided to write about Kaito and Meiko in this one because they fit more to me. Review for band camp awesomeness! :D (I'm so excited~!)


End file.
